


Shenanigans

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: This was a secret santa for Lullabymoon originally posted on survivalinstinct.net on October 28,2008





	Shenanigans

"Oh," President Laura Roslin said to herself when she opened the folder, "this is war William Adama."

He was holding her most prized possession hostage, and she was going to get it back, no matter the consequences. Inside the folder was a picture of the teddy bear that her daddy had given to her when she turned two. The Picture behind that one was Teddy sitting on the Admiral's couch, wearing glasses and pretending to read a book. She looked on the back of the first picture and found a note from 'Teddy' AKA, Bill.

 

~Laura~  
I got so bored waiting for you to finish your reports, I decided to go spend some time with Bill Adama. He's letting me read with him, which you never let me do. You'll have to beg Bill and me to get me to come home with you!

~Teddy~  
P.S. a little time spent with us would be nice!

 

Laura sat back in her presidential chair and regarded the picture and note.

She was not going to succumb to their demands. In fact, she was going to do the exact opposite.

She knew that she had no meetings with the admiral this week, which was good. But she did have dinner plans with him next Wednesday, right after her routine check up with Cottle. That was ten days away. She could get a good bargaining chip by then.

 

DAY 1  
Laura lay in bed that first night for hours. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She decided that it was because she didn't feel fully prepared for tomorrows, wait, today's quorum meeting. Deep down, she knew it was because she didn't have Teddy, she just didn't want to give Bill the satisfaction of coming to him, begging for her stuffed bear.

DAY 2  
She hadn't gotten a wink in all night. Zarek noticed that his president was tired and took over the meeting. Laura blessed his little black soul when she noticed what he was doing.

Laura was more awake in the afternoon for her meetings. But she wished she could just sleep through them, they were boring, petty complaints from ship captains. Usually Bill would sit in on these he opted not to. *hmm big surprise*

DAYs 3-7  
No sleep was really getting to Laura. It had been seven days of fit full slumber and restless naps between meetings in a packed schedule.

But she had a recon mission scheduled today. During Bill's shift she would inspect his quarters for something that she could use as leverage for Teddy, such as all of Bill's ambrosia, or if she could just steal Teddy back, that would be best.  
`  
LATER, on Galactica  
Laura had snuck into the admiral's quarters with no one the wiser, except her guards who did as she asked with out a word in complaint. They wad herd rumors that they were playing jokes on each other, and assumed that was what she was up to.

Laura closed the hatch behind her and looked around Bill's quarters, assessing what her plan of action would be.

1- Take teddy if available.  
2- Take Ambrosia.

It was a good plan. This raid was in all likeliness unexpected, therefore he'd be unprepared.

She searched his quarters systematically, starting with his outer room by the door, and then moving towards the head, and finally his bed *oh that bed… good memories there*. There was no sign of Teddy anywhere. There was a note on the pillow though. It said, 'do you really think that I would leave Teddy where you could find him? He really likes being paid attention to though.'

"Huh," Laura gasped, "I paid a lot of attention to Teddy!" She ran over to the desk and came back to write just that under what he wrote.

She looked at the time and ran for the door. Grabbing the bag she had put all of Bill's ambrosia in. Bill would be back any second, and Laura wanted to be well on her way to Colonial One when he found out she had taken his ambrosia.

Just as she stepped out of the admiral's quarters and started walking away, said admiral walked around the corner. Laura glanced behind her as she reached the opposite end of the hall, to see Bill reading a report as he meandered home. He glanced up, feeling watched and found Laura at the opposite end of the hall. She smiled and twiddled her fingers in farewell as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

Bill smiled and shook his head, thinking that she wanted to just put an appearance in by his quarters to make him think that she was up to something.

He knew she didn't find anything because he had hidden Teddy in a secret compartment behind the drawers under his bed. He read her raged reply on the note on his bed and chuckled a little, then went to pour himself some Ambrosia.

Bill didn't find his prized collection of his Genuine Ambrosia though, only a note. It red, "you took something valuable of mine, so I was just returning the favor. ~L" Bill smiled and laughed hard. He should have expected something like this. After all, he was dealing with Laura Roslin.

 

DAY 8  
Laura had slept surprisingly well last night, her bargaining ship safe and secure in the compartment that she stored her cot in.

There was a note on her desk when she got up, it was from Bill. "We can hold negotiations for our borrowed possessions at the dinner we have planned in two days. See you then, ~B"

A slow, satisfied smile crept across Laura's face as a plan for what she would make the man give her for his Ambrosia formed in her mind, and she continued the day in a cheery mood.

 

DAY 10  
Apparently the Gods had it in for her, because she hadn't slept at all the past two days.

She was kept up by the plans she had of how much she was going to make Bill pay for kidnapping Teddy. A few of her craziest schemes included airlocks and running through DID in just his tags… but she wouldn't make him do that.

No, she had plans to slowly seduce him. She would flirt the location of Teddy from him, then drop the ambrosia and leave, it was a fool proof, she knew how much she held over the man and when she really needed to, she would easily exercise that power.

After taking a shower, she put on a black skirt, her pink shirt and a pair of heels. She looked at herself in the mirror, unbuttoning her shirt just enough that a bit of cleavage showed, and the skirt was of her shorter ones, showing off her legs.

She grabbed the bag that held the Ambrosia and went and flew over to Galactica.

She had an appointment with Cottle right before dinner, but it was a simple routine check up, nothing special.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Bill had planned this night perfectly. Laura thought tonight was all about getting her Teddy back and him getting his Ambrosia. Well, that was part of it. Mostly it was about being a bit romantic, he had planned it like a date. The lights were low, candles lit, and he made her favorite meal, spaghetti. He turned on some low classical Caprican music on low.

Laura was cue any minute now. A knock came from the hatch and he practically ran to get it.

He opened it expecting Laura, but found Lee standing outside his hatch, looking happily nervous.

"Hello Lee,"

"hi dad," the boy said, "can I come in?"

"I'm expecting the president anytime now, but you can stay until she comes," Bill said getting a little anxious. It wasn't like Laura to be late, she was usually early.

Bill closed the hatch after his son and waited for him to speak.

Lee stood tall and confident, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Dad," he started, "I have some interesting news," PAUSE FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT, "Dee's pregnant," he smiled after seeing the smile of approval on his father's face.

"Good job son," he congratulated, "I'm happy for you two. How far along is she?"

"Five weeks. We just found out," Lee couldn't stop grinning.

A knock sounded at the door.

"That must be the president," Lee said lamely, "I'd better leave."

Bill opened the door to a shyly smiling Laura.

"Hello Lee, hi Bill," she said softly in a very non-presidential tone.

Lee was seeing Laura, he realized. Not the feisty president that everyone else saw, but the woman that belonged to his father, Bill, and not the admiral.

"Madame President," Lee nodded as he passed.

A hand darted out to his arm to stop him, he looked at the president, to see a warm smile fill her eyes, "you can call me Laura," she said as she passed him and went to stand next to his father.

Bill wrapped an arm around his woman and said, "Bye lee."

"Oh, right, Bye Dad, good-bye Laura," and with a wave he hurried out of the room and shut the hatch behind him.

He, Leland Adama, had just seen a very domestic moment between his father and the preside- Laura. He liked the woman, he wouldn't mind having a mother again. He especially wouldn't mind having her be a grandmother to his child.


End file.
